


Avenging Commander White

by terrificly



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrificly/pseuds/terrificly
Summary: After Steve is informed of Joe White's death, he and Danny take a trip to Virginia, and once on the mainland head to the crime scene where they face off with two Federal Agencies, the BAU and NCIS neither of which are willing to back down. After Danny talks some sense, the 6 men come to the conclusion, for the victim's sake, that the two agencies plus the 5-0  task force will be working the case together, which leads to another problem.Who is going to take the lead?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came to me in a dream, after a long day of bouncing between H50, NCIS, and Criminal Minds, and ever since, the plot has been developing in my head and I believe it would be a crime not to write this stuff down

“Steven. Come on babe, we’re here.” Danny sighs with relief when Steve’s blank eyes finally focus on Danny’s with a dazed look. “Danny?” Steve asks, and Danny only rolls his eyes, unbuckling the man. “Come on SuperSeal, we’ve got a lead to follow.” With those words, whatever trance that had been captivating Steve for the long flight from Hawaii to Virginia is broken as he goes into his ‘Commander’ mode, and storms right past Danny off of the air force plane that they’d so graciously been allowed on. Despite their circumstances, Danny all but skips off the plane onto the solid ground that is the mainland. Now Virginia was no Jersey but it was close enough. Oh, how Danny had missed the brisk cold air that is the East coast of the United States, instead of the tropical island that he’d been trapped on for the last 8 years.

Danny thanks the pilot and grabs their bags, yes their as in plural because Steve the huge shmuck didn’t even bother to grab his luggage, although Danny can’t blame him. He’s experienced losing someone who impacted your life for the good, and it hurt like hell. Steve, however, doesn’t function like every other normal human, and instead of grieving over the loss of Joe White, Steve had called in some favors and he and Danny hopped onto an Airforce plane all the way to the mainland so that they could investigate their friend’s death. Danny wished that there was no foul play, but seeing as the autopsy results were not made public all of his training insisted that there was.

Despite his stoicism, Danny was the expert in all things Steve McGarrett and could tell exactly what the man was thinking based off of his various versions of Aneurysm face, and some tells that the SEAL would never be made aware of. Which is why Danny knew just how bad Steve was hurting.

The first sign being that when their rental car finally pulled up, Steve booked it straight for the passenger’s seat. Steven ‘I’m fake carsick’ McGarrett rarely let anyone else drive, hell Danny had stopped protesting and even gotten the animal his own pair of keys to the Camaro ages ago. Steven who drives like he’s in a car pursuit when he’s simply on the way to work, willingly gave up the reason to speed to a crime scene? Especially one so important?

If that wasn’t a big ‘warning’ sign then Danny didn’t know what was.

As Danny taps the address into the GPS, he notices Steve’s knee bouncing. That’s the second sign that something is terribly wrong in that massive head of Steve McGarrett’s. The man never gets nervous and is always in control (outside of the bedroom at least). Danny can’t stand not being able to help his partner, so he offers what little comfort he can whilst driving by putting his hand on Steve’s thigh, stopping the bouncing. Danny glances over at the large man and offers him a small smile, to which Steve responds by grasping Danny’s hand in his.

 _Good. He’s not too far gone._  
Yet.

As Danny pulls up outside of the small house located at the end of a cul de sac, he can’t stop his thoughts from wondering just what the hell Joe White had gotten himself into. Steve’s already opening the door before Danny can even bring the vehicle to a stop and Danny can't stop himself from cursing at the man. “Steven, what the hell are you doing? The crime scene isn’t going anywhere!” Danny exclaimed, as he parks the rental and locks it as he gets out. He, however, sees his partner’s reason to rush as he notices the front door of the active crime scene is wide open. Steve gives him a pointed look and Danny refrains from flipping the giant off. “Well don’t just stand there stupidly, go inspect it,” Danny says, not hiding the irritation in his voice as he unholsters his gun and goes around back, while Steve goes in through the front.

As Steve clears the house he notices a figure bound past him into the backyard where Danny is. Steve is quick to react and is about to assist his partner when he hears the all too familiar cocking of a gun. “Federal Agent, don’t even try it!” Steve growls because now is  _not_  the time. “Drop your weapon, and turn around slowly.” Judging from where he heard the gun cock, he’s guessing the Agent holding it is maybe about his height or an inch taller than he is. It doesn’t matter, Steve can take him. “I’ll turn around but I’m not dropping my weapon,” Steve says clearly, before turning around to two tall men, one with silver hair, and the other with brown hair, both with guns drawn at Steve.

“I’m with the Hawa-” before Steve can get his words out two more presences barge into the room, with more guns. “FBI DROP YOUR WEAPONS!” Steve swears the silver haired one rolls his eyes. “Boss why does the FBI always ruin our fun?” The man with his gun aimed at Steve almost whines, and ‘boss’ shrugs as he turns with his gun facing the tall white man. “Look why don’t we all put our guns down?” Steve tries as he realizes that Danny hasn’t come back yet, and they’re wasting time. 8 pairs of eyes shoot towards him and from the glares he recieves, he can tell nobody is going to drop their gun.

All five men stare at each other with their guns pointed at someone else before someone clears their throat. “Damn it, Steve, you have got to stop meeting people like this,” Danny says, irritation very evident in his voice, and Steve rolls his eyes as he realizes he’s about to be the victim of a classic Daniel Williams rant.

“Danno I promise this isn’t my fau-”  
Steve’s not even able to get his sentence out before Danny is shushing him. “Don’t you ‘Danno’ me _Steven_. You don’t get to speak to me right now, okay? I just spent five minutes chasing an idiot up and down this street, and you mean to tell me when I come back, you’re fulfilling some sort of gun fantasy and on the verge of being shot within an _hour_ of us being here? Who are these people anyway?” Danny says, and the entire room is silent as they look at the short man who is nearly red in the face, not a single one of the men in the room offering to speak first.

“Oh, so no one can speak? Minutes before I walked in I could hear you guys yelling at each other whilst pointing guns at each other, but the minute lil ole me asks a question you’re silent? Unbelievable. I honestly don’t care who you people are but for the sake of me not dying before I’m 40, could you maybe all put your weapons down before Mr. Navy SEAL does something incredibly rash that ends in me getting shot? Seriously, it’s not a threat, he’s an idiot and considering he’s silent right now means he’s _thinking_ which is never a good thing. Seriously, can’t you smell the burning rubber?” The tall one with his gun pointed at Steve chuckles but quickly stops as the Silver haired one glares at him.

“Why should we listen to anything you say?” The tall dark haired one closest to Danny says, and Danny shrugs. “Well seeing as none of you have moved to point your guns at me, you don’t see me as a threat which for the time being I won’t take offense to, but my patience only lasts for so long, and I’ve worked with this fool long enough to know that in about 3 seconds he’s going to give me some sort of cue and then we’ll all end up brawling, and I am honestly not in the mood for that right now, so for the sake of I don’t know...the crime scene, could we all just lower our government issued weapons?” Danny says, the last part coming out cheekily but from working with the man so long, Steve notices that Danny is seconds away from exploding, and deciding he wants to live, he takes the first step and lowers his weapon.

Steve causes a chain reaction and soon DiNozzo is lowering his weapon, followed by Morgan, and Danny gives the two remaining men a glare before they simultaneously drop their weapons and then all the men are staring at each other.

“Well ladies this has been fun and all, but I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced,” Danny starts reaching slowly for his badge and holding it up for all to see. “I am Detective Danny Williams of the 5-0 task force in Hawaii and the smirking idiot in the back is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, now who is next?” Danny says, and despite all being very confident men, they decide not to piss the small blonde off any further and NCIS makes the next step.

“I’m Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and the brooding one to my left is Special Agent Gibbs, and we’re here, courtesy of the NCIS,” DiNozzo says, holstering his weapon and moving forward to shake Danny’s hand, holding his badge out also. Gibbs rolls his eyes but shakes Steve’s hand anyway. Steve stares at him a moment, calculating before he asks. “Marine?” Gibbs small smile is all the answer McGarrett gets and he grins before turning his attention to the two remaining men, who are communicating silently with each other. From the smirk that suddenly makes its way onto his face, the tall black man apparently won whatever debate the two were having as he reholsters his weapon and reaches into his pocket for his badge. “I’m Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, and this is Unit Chief Agent Hotchner, and we’re from the BAU in the FBI.” Neither of the profilers moves to shake hands, simply nodding at all the other men in the room.

There is tension between the two federal agencies in the room and Danny looks worried between the four federal agents who look ready to pounce at each other. “So, what exactly is the FBI doing at an NCIS crime scene?” DiNozzo asks, leaning against the door and glaring at the two profilers. “Last time I checked, which was less than an hour ago, this crime scene doesn’t belong to anyone at the moment.” Agent Hotchner says, throwing back his own glare that DiNozzo will never admit is very intimidating. “My team processed this scene,” Gibbs responds, throwing his own glare at the taller man. “And they did a great job, however, because of the autopsy results, _our_ team has reason to believe that your body was the latest victim of a serial killer we’ve been hunting for several weeks now.” Agent Morgan says, looking up from his watch. Suddenly as if all coming to the same conclusion, all four federal agents look at the two cops who are very far away from home.

At the feel of their gaze, Steve glances up from his feet where he’d been in deep thought. “What?” He demands, standing to his full height. “What are you guys doing here?” Gibbs demands, and suddenly it seems as if the two agencies joined forces as they turn their glares on the two Hawaiian cops.

Danny is shocked as Steve’s ramrod posture is a thing of the past and his partner’s shoulders slump. That’s the third and final sign for Danny and he can’t help but worry for his partner, who he’s never seen show any sign of vulnerability in front of strangers. It took ages for Steve to realize that he could relax around _Danny_ , and for the Lieutenant Commander to expose his ‘weakness’ to all the very strong men in the room, puts Danny very much on edge as he for the first time since he's known the man, doesn't know what he'll do next.

Derek and Aaron share a look as they notice the look Detective Williams gives to his partner, and they immediately know that whatever reason for them being here, it’s a personal one. Aaron watches as McGarrett, without even realizing it, leans a little into Detective Williams and seems to pull himself back together, before he addresses the rest of the men.

“Your victim was my _friend_ , my former CO and retired Lieutenant Commander Joe White, and if what you’re saying is true, and someone _murdered_ him, I want them.” The other four men are shocked at the raw emotion that comes from the somewhat closed off man.

The silence after Steve’s statement is broken by none other than Detective Danny Williams as he suddenly remembers the idiot knocked out by their rental.

“Oh, SHIT SHIT SHIT!” He all but yells as he rushes past the confused men and out towards his rental car. Steve shrugs at the questioning looks he receives from the Special Agents and heads in the direction that his partner went, the Feds not too far behind.

Danny had simply knocked the kid out when he finally outsmarted the little shit and was about to handcuff him when he heard the loud yells coming from inside the house. Now, almost 10 minutes later the kid was stirring and tried to put up another fight before Danny, quick as a flash, kicked the kid onto his ass and handcuffed him, not even breaking a sweat. The shock was evident on all of the Feds’ faces as they watch the small 5’5 manhandle the 6 foot something kid into cuffs and in the backseat of his rental. After slamming the door, Danny turns around and stops as he realizes that he’s getting funny looks.

Steve just grins at him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute, I know but I HAVE been working on this story + alpha male + packing, but I HAVE been working on it. I had to research some things, and write things down so that they could make sense, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, everybody kind of gets to see how the others act, so it's a bit of a warm up. Let me know what you think about it!
> 
> ~ Kaitlyn

“I am surrounded by idiots.”  
Danny concludes, as he watches three grown men,  _ all _ of whom have been granted the use of a government issued weapon might he add, huddle together in a circle, gearing up to play a game of rock, paper, scissors. “Really, Danno it’s your own fault.” Steve says, cracking his knuckles while he glares at his other two opponents.

“IT WAS SARCASM!” Danny exclaims, and Agent Gibbs and Hotchner shoot him amused looks. Okay, so maybe it was his fault, he knows how dense Steven can be sometimes but seriously? Two other Special Agents encouraged it! 

After getting the runner into their rental, Danny asked the million dollar question. “So...where to, ladies?” That of course led to a very long debate on who would take lead, and Danny was  _ very _ tempted to tear the precious strands of hair from his head. “NCIS is based in D.C. and since we’re already in Virginia, our place is closer.” Derek Morgan says, crossing his arms and glaring at DiNozzo. “Oh yeah? Well the victim is in  _ our _ jurisdiction, and  _ my _ team processed the crime scene, we already have all the evidence so we might as well head back to the Navy Yard.” Gibbs chimed in, glaring at Agent Morgan who was dangerously close to Tony, which of course caused Agent Hotchner to send his own glare at the older man. Danny could almost laugh at the way Agent Morgan and DiNozzo simultaneously winced at their boss’ intimidating glares.

Soon there was bickering back and forth between the two federal agencies, and Steve, quite the instigator decided he wanted to chime in too. As he goes to take a step forward, Danny grasps the taller man’s bicep causing him to frown at the shorter man. “Aw Dan-” Steve whines and Danny just glares at him. “You’re no fun.” Steve says, and Danny honestly doesn’t know how much he should trust the military after they let a 5 year old join and become a Navy SEAL. “Gentlemen, fellas, I’m sure there’s a better way to handle this that doesn’t involve oh, I don’t know armed federal agents and heated discussions yes? Now why don’t we all take a breather, and I don’t know, rock paper scissors for it?” Danny called out sarcastically, only realizing his mistake after Agent DiNozzo perks up at the suggestion, and Agent Morgan looks to be considering it.

“Oh no wait guys that was a j-” Danny starts only to be shushed by Steve. “Wait wait wait Danny that’s probably the greatest idea you’ve ever had...I’m going in.” 

“What, what is it with the shushing, don’t  _ shush _ me  _ Steven _ . It wasn’t an idea, it was a joke! You can’t be serious.” 

_They were so fucking serious._

As the three idiots circle each other getting ready for the game, the remaining three  _ adults _ just stare between each other. “You guys said you were federal agents, huh?” Danny remarks, glaring at the two Feds who are jumping up and down acting like they’re about to box. Agent Gibbs shakes his head as he looks between the three giant men. Agent Hotchner sighs and responds with, “I’m afraid so."

“Danno, come on you’ve got to count us down!” Steve says suddenly, sounding way to excited for the game. “I don’t have to do a damn thing, Steven. Besides, why are you even playing? We have no jurisdiction here so what’s your reason?” Danny asks, refusing to encourage the idiot. Steve actually stops as he realizes that (like always) Danny is right. “We could easily get jurisdiction, Danny. You know having the Governor’s personal cell number goes a long way.” Steve says eagerly and Danny gives up. “Wait, you have the governor of Hawaii’s personal phone number?” DiNozzo asks, and Steve shrugs.

Danny glares at his watch, waiting for the stupid game to be over when he realizes that everyone is staring at him, even the runaway perp. “For fuck’s sa- WHAT?” Danny yells and to his right Agent Hotchner covers up his laugh with a cough. “Dude...you have to count them down.” Says the suspect in the backseat and Danny all but growls at him. “Oh really and why do I have to be the one to encourage their stupidity, oh captured one?” He asks, and Steve groans.

“Because it was your idea, Danny come on!” Steve groans and Danny gives in. “...Navy SEAL and Feds...fucking idiots.” Danny mumbles as he walks over to the circle and counts down from three..

For all his wanting to participate, Steve gets out on the first round, and Danny has to stop himself from hitting his partner who is pouting like a child. “Come on babe, you’re never supposed to play rock first,” Danny chastised him before starting the other round. Morgan and DiNozzo stare each other down as they get ready. “Let’s go McProfiler, I don’t think your skills trained you for this.”

Two rounds later and DiNozzo is glaring at Derek Morgan, the proud winner and whose agency is the official lead, for the time being, of course. They still had to take it up with their superiors.

“Great, so while that was fun, Agents Morgan and Hotchner please lead the way.” Steve says, and Danny smiles a little as his partner heads to the driver’s seat.

***

“Boss this is totally unfair.” DiNozzo whines as the older man drives. “Tony, I’ve told you time and time again that if you want to drive, you simply have to take the keys from me.” Gibbs says with a smirk.

“Oh wouldn’t you like that,” Tony mutters and Gibbs chuckles. “However I was not discussing your driving, more so the vehicle itself. How come the FBI gets all the cool vehicles and gadgets?” Tony points out and Gibbs shrugs. “I thought you liked the Charger?” Gibbs asks, whilst checking behind him to make sure he hasn’t lost the Hawaiian cops. He however is pleasantly surprised that they’ve kept up with his driving, and chuckles as he notices that Detective Williams seems to be yelling at an clearly annoyed, Commander McGarrett. “Like? Please I  _ love _ the Chargers, but I’ve always wanted a sleek unmarked Suburban, one that completely takes people by surprise whenever we activate those lights and sirens, all big and... _ powerful _ .” DiNozzo sighs. “The Charger has lights and sirens as well? Besides NCIS has Suburbans too, DiNozzo.” Gibbs says and he smiles as he hears Tony’s jaw hit the car floor.

“Wha- Since when?!” DiNozzo yells, on the verge of tears as he glances at the beautiful Suburban in front of him. “If you’d actually fill out your own paperwork, you’d realize that we’ve had a new fleet for at least three years now.” Gibbs says and Tony ignore his condescension as he actually feels the first tear roll down his face. Agent Gibbs glances to the right and sees his partner, grown ass man by the way, crying over cars. With his left hand on the wheel, Gibbs reaches out his right arm and slaps the back of DiNozzo’s head. “Thank you boss.” Anthony says, sniffing and wiping his face.

Gibbs nods, returning both hands to the steering wheel and watching the suburban in front of him. Agent Morgan is driving pretty fast himself, and Gibbs finds himself smiling at the like factor between all three teams.

 

_ Meanwhile in the BAU’s vehicle… _

“Hotch, care to explain why we hate NCIS?” Derek asks as he glances in the rearview mirror at Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo, who appear to be having an interesting conversation if the tears and headslaps are anything to go by. Aaron glances at Derek, then back at the navy blue Charger that belonged to the NCIS agents. “I don’t know what you mean.” Aaron says, and Derek glances at his boss with a confused look. “You sure? It seemed pretty tense back there, they seemed pretty cool up until the glaring and scowling match.” Derek states and Aaron shrugs. “I have no hatred for them, and as far as I know neither does the BAU. Whatever hatred that was present was most definitely coming from their side.” Aaron says truthfully and Derek nods, going back to his driving in silent.

“What do you think about those Hawaiian cops?” Aaron asks suddenly, and Derek shrugs a little, glancing back as the rental car that said cops were driving, pulled up beside the NCIS Charger. “They’re a pretty unique duo, I’ll tell you that. Detective Williams totally has McGarrett wrapped around his finger.” Derek states, and Aaron nods in agreement glad that his partner had noticed as well. “Think they’re fucking?” Aaron asks candidly, and Derek almost swerves at the blunt question, and Aaron just stares at him waiting for the answer. “You’re serious?” Derek asks and when his partner nods he sighs. “No doubt. I’ve heard they’re pretty different over there in Hawaii, but two men don’t touch each other as much as they do, without being physically involved with each other.” Aaron nods again, and becomes quiet which Derek knows means that his boss is thinking about something.

“I have a feeling this case is going to go terrible.” Aaron says after a long while, and Derek smiles, placing his hand on his partner’s thigh and squeezing gently. “You kidding me? It’s going to be disastrous.” Derek says, putting his hand back on the wheel and Aaron groans, laying his head on the window.

God bless them all.

~

After pulling some strings, Aaron and Derek lead the four other guys (plus the suspect) into the gates at Quantico. Aaron explains a couple of things to the visitors, noticing that the other agents weren’t too interested, and the cops looked bored. He glances at Derek who notices as well, and the darker man just chuckles. As they make their way to the bullpen, Derek has Agent Anderson escort their runaway to an interrogation room. “Alright guys, Agent Morgan is going to lead you to the conference room, and have you meet with the rest of our team so they can go over our case files and notes, while I make a couple calls.” Aaron says as they lead them into the glass doors of the bullpen, whispering something to Derek before heading off to his office.

Danny smiles at all the suits around him, fighting back a giggle at Steve’s scowl. The man truly did hate suits. As they follow Agent Morgan into the conference room, Danny notices the curious glances that the NCIS agents are receiving and wonders about the bad blood between the two agencies. Agent Morgan points the group to a door where a small blonde woman is waiting for them with a smile, while he knocks on a door behind them. Seconds later, an older man appears, and follows them into the conference room. The woman holds out her hand, and Danny takes it, introducing himself and Steve. “I’m Agent Jareau, the rest of the team is in there.” She says, and pushes the door open, to reveal three more people sitting around a table. When the door opens, two of them look up, whilst the third continues looking at the monitor, rambling nonstop.

Agent Jareau is the first to walk in, introducing an Agent Emily Prentiss, and a Dr. Spencer Reid as well as their technical analyst who has yet to acknowledge them as she fusses over the computer. “BabyGirl, we have company.” Derek says, ignoring the curious glances from the other four men. “If you mean the rookies who are here to look around, I’m sorry but they’ll have to wai-” The woman says as she turns around stopping midsentence as she takes in the four extra men in the room. “Well Hubba Hubba,” she says, and smacks Agent Morgan on the chest. “Derek why didn’t you tell me these beautiful men were here!” She says, completely ignoring the fact that they could all hear her. “I was trying to but you didn’t want to listen,” Derek says and a second too late realizes that he admitted that the men were beautiful.

Danny smiles, and goes to stand in front of her. “Well hello Doll, I’m Detective Williams,” he says, and bows, causing her to giggle. “I think I like you, we’re going to get along great.” She says, and offers his arm, which she hooks her own into, and they walk to the other side of the table, ignoring the looks from everyone else. Derek rolls his eyes at their antics, and turns to face the group. “Anyways back to the introductions, behind you is Agent Rossi, and everyone meet Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo from NCIS, along with Commander Steve McGarrett, and Detective Danny Williams from the 5-0 task force in Hawaii.”

Once those are out of the way, the group gets to discussing the case, while Aaron contacts Erin Strauss. “What’s the problem, Agent Hotchner.” The woman says over the phone, and Aaron rolls his eyes at her instant annoyance with him. “Sorry to bother you ma’am, but there seems to be a small problem, with a case we’re working.” Aaron says, and he hears the section chief scoff from the other end. “I believe that’s what you’re for, Agent Hotchner. You supervise, which means you fix the problems if any between your agents.” She says, and Aaron rolls his eyes again. “Of course, but this problem involves, two other agencies.” He says, and he can tell he’s got her  attention now. “Is that so? What other agencies might that be?” She asks, and Aaron can hear her rustling something in the background. “NCIS, and the 5-0 task force from Hawaii ma’am…” Aaron spends the next 10 minutes briefing his Section Chief, before she promises to take care of it, and then hangs up.

He heads to the conference, where he finds everybody looking at their iPads, 5-0 and NCIS listening intently so that the can see what to provide. Aaron smiles a bit, maybe this will work out alright. Derek pulls out the chair next to him in acknowledgment, without looking up from his iPad, and Aaron heads to the seat, catching the eye of Detective Williams as he does. Garcia continues explaining all their evidence, when DiNozzo interrupts. “Sorry sweetness, but can somebody explain to me why NCIS was notified? I mean, dead marines and sailors? No offense,  but that is  _ our _ jurisdiction.” He says, and Aaron glances at Agent Gibbs, whose face remains completely neutral. “The first victim, retired Captain Isaiah Thomas was murdered at a naval base in San Diego, fast forward 6 months later, Gunnery Sgt. Ian Kempford at Camp Lejeune in North Carolina, then an entire year later, Lt. Commander Joe White, found right here in Virginia. Because of how spread out these killings were, nobody thought to connect the dots.” Derek explains, and Tony just shakes his head.

“What are we going to do about the runner in your interrogation room?” Commander McGarrett, who Aaron noticed was extremely quiet, asks suddenly. This gets a raised eyebrow from Rossi who looks to Derek and asks, “you already got a suspect?” Derek shakes his head no, and nods in the direction of Detective Williams. “Wow, you two sure got busy.” Rossi says, and Aaron and Derek exchange a glance at the blush that forms on McGarrett’s face.

_ Yeah, they’re definitely together. _

“Yeah, the shmuck didn’t know what hit him.” Detective Williams says smugly, crossing his arms as he does. “Why don’t we let NCIS interrogate them? I mean, 5-0 already did their part, and you are our guests wouldn’t want you to feel left out.” Aaron suggests, and Agent Gibbs considers for a moment, before getting to his feet, and gesturing for someone to lead the way. “Mind if I tag along?” Commander McGarrett asks as DiNozzo gets to his feet, and Gibbs shrugs. Derek squeezes Aaron as he passes by, to lead the men to the interrogation room. 

Aaron glances at Danny. “You don’t want to join?” He asks, even though the party has already left. Danny shakes his head quickly. “Oh, God no. Me? In a small room with men all of whom are 6 foot or more? No thanks. It was torture just riding up in the elevator with all of you.” Danny says like he can’t even believe that Aaron asked him that. Spencer is in the middle of explaining physics of elevators to Danny when he gets a call.

“As much as I’d  _ love _ to continue this conversation, I’m afraid you’ll have to excuse me while I answer this call from my daughter.” Spencer stops and nods, and Aaron perks up at the revelation. He glances over at J.J. who looks curious as well. 

Danny catches the looks from Agent Jareau and Hotchner, and figures that they’re probably parents as well since everybody else goes about their business. He pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind when he hears his daughter’s voice. “Hey Monkey, what’s going on?” He asks, glancing at his watch. It’s 10 AM, which means with the 6 hour time difference, it’s 4 AM in Hawaii, and Grace should be fast asleep. “Mom and Stan are fighting Danno. I let Charlie sleep in my room because they woke him up.” She says over the phone, and he hears her yawn. 

“I’m sorry Grace, why don’t you put something on the t.v. so it will drown them out?” He suggests, turning his back to the curious looks of Agent Hotchner. “I’m not allowed to watch t.v. this late, can’t you just come get me?” She asks and Danny sighs. “No, I’m sorry Grace but i’m halfway across the world right now. Steve and I are working.” He explains, and he can hear her frown without even having to be in front of her to see it. “Danno?” He suddenly hears the sound of his son and sighs, now both of his children are wide awake when they should be sleeping. All because his ex wife and her husband can’t get their shit together. “Hey Charlie, what are you doing up buddy?” He asks, although he gets his answer in the sound of a door slamming. “I wanna come with you Danno.” The young boy whines, and Danny rubs his forehead. “I wish you could come with me now, but me and Uncle Steve are gonna finish this case, then be right back over there okay?” He says, and at the mention of his partner the little boy is suddenly excited. “Uncle Steve is there!” He yells excitedly, and Danny’s heart swells with pride at the fact that his kids love his partner just as much as he does. “Is Uncle Steve here, of course Uncle Steve is here! I see him right now, he’s gonna come talk to you, but then you and Grace need to go to sleep okay?” He asks, gesturing for Steve to walk over faster.

After professionally eavesdropping, Aaron has come to the conclusion that Daniel Williams has two children, a daughter, whose name he caught as Grace, and a son named Charlie. Judging from the change in tone and the “Uncle Steve” that came out of the detective’s mouth, Steve is very close to the kids, which is proven when seconds later, Commander McGarrett takes the phone from his partner and starts talking animatedly into it. 

“Encourage them to sleep, McGarrett,” Danny whispers, watching with a smile as the man talks to his kids. “You know, that’s the way you look at Derek whenever he’s with Jack.” Rossi says from his left and Aaron looks over at him and smiles. “Maybe,” he shrugs.

“Alright Gracie, Danno and I love you! Of course I’ll give him a kiss for you, see,” Steve kisses the air, “did you hear that?” Aaron can’t stop smiling at the cute act, surprising his team, who rarely ever see the man smile, three times in one day!

“Okay, goodnight sweetheart, you and Charlie get some sleep.” With that Steve hands Danny back the phone, and the shorter man says a little more before he hangs up. “What’s up, why are you back already?” Danny asks what Aaron had been thinking, and Steve holds up his phone.

“Governor’s calling.” He says, and Danny nods, excusing the two of them as they head out of the conference room. Garcia’s eyes widen. “He has the governor’s of Hawaii’s phone number?” She asks, and Aaron nods confirming. “Yeah, I did some research, 5-0 is  _ really _ successful. The old governor created a task force, and put it in the hands of Commander McGarrett, who was back in Hawaii to find who murdered his father, his first recruit was Detective Sergeant Danny Williams, who moved from Jersey to Hawaii so he could be with his daughter, Williams had 80 or so homicides under his belt already, and I bet that’s doubled by now…” J.J. continues describing the other four members of 5-0, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, a captain Lou Grover, and Special Consultant Jerry Ortega.

After an hour or so, Derek, Tony, and Gibbs return. “What’d you get out of the runner?” Aaron asks, standing up as he checks the time. “His name is Billy Johnson, he has nothing to do with the homicide, just a petty criminal breaking and entering. We’ll send him over to MPD and they can deal with him.” Tony reports, and Gibbs glances around the room. “You’re really quiet you know?” Garcia states, and the silver haired man surprises them all with a wide grin. “Oh don’t mind him sweets, he’s a highly functioning mute.” DiNozzo jokes, and Garcia’s eyes widen. 

“Oh my I’m so so-” Her apology is cut short, by the sound of Agent Gibb’s hand connecting with the back of his partner’s head. “What have I told you about that,” he demands, and the team is silent as they glance at Tony who looks totally unfazed by the assault, which means it happens often enough for him to get used to it. “Well it’s true, boss.” Tony mumbles, looking around the room. “Hey where’s McNavySeal, and his funsize blonde.” The entire room goes silent once again and he sighs. “They’re right behind me, aren’t they?” 

“We sure are, hey buddy!” Steve says with deadly smile, clapping DiNozzo on the shoulder as he goes by. Tony lets out a small squeal that makes Danny smile. “Since we’re all back together again, I’ve come with news.” Danny says, glaring at Tony as he does. “Which is..?” Derek asks, and Danny gestures for Steve to walk past him, giving him the floor.

“It seems that the governor talked to your Section Chief, and a Director Vance and have come to the conclusion-”

“-a stupid one might I add, but continue,” Danny says, interrupting his partner who shoots him a glare. “Our three agencies will be working together, and after a long discussion, 5-0 has been appointed lead.” Steve says with a smile, which drops seconds later as he takes in the glares from Agents Morgan, Hotchner, Gibbs, and DiNozzo.

Danny smiles sarcastically up at Steve and clasps his shoulder. “Well, this should be fun.”


End file.
